


Loaded gun

by orphan_account



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two shooters who mirror Eric and Dylan vodka & REB find their plans to shoot a school go differently bcz of two girls





	Loaded gun

Lucas Rable and Ruben Keable were two guys who were like the Eric and Dylan of this time. Luxas had curly blond hair, clear green eyes, and  weathered complexion. Ruben had auburn hair, grey eyes, and olive complexion.

Ruben  was a loner while Lucas  socialized a lot, even if he wasn't  popular. They had friends and a decent life but Columbine left its mark 2 decades ago and continued the school shooting culture. Lucas and Ruben were following in Vodka and REB's footsteps.

They even had nicknames: Keeble and Rebel. Not as cool as Vodka and REB but they worked with what they had. They even had basement vines which they kept private obviously. They didnt even knock off vodka & reb with the basement vines , it was just shot in Ruben's basement. They entered their school with guns that the NRA kept selling.

The day they planned to shoot the school, they made this last basement vine. Rebel and Keeble said goodbye to their families. Rebel is an anti social sociopath. While Keeble has  adjustment disorder, anger disorder, and borderline paranoid and narcissistic disorder. Rebel's negative influecne didn't help Keeble.

Keeble points his phone at himself like he's taking a selfie. "Goodbye Mom, Dad, and Chris. I'm sorry but I never wanted this life. I know this is selfish but I never really belonged here. If you can forgive me. Please don't blame yourself or let yourself get effected. This has nothing to do with you. It's all me... us." He points at himself and Rebel, who's out of the view in the vid. "Me and Rebel... I'm sorry I love you,"  he says, quietly.

Rebel selfie holds his phone next. "Good ye Mom and Dad. This had nothing to do with you. Love you"

 

They leave for school. "Maybe if I just get a good fuck things wouldn't go down," Rebel jokes.

Keeble smirks and nods. "Maybe we should get that done before we go to town."

"Savage," Lucas grinned.

Once they get to the parking lot they put their backpacks with guns inside. They do a casual hand shake and hug in the parking lot just in case something happens. And they don't see each other again. 

They made their way to the first floor planning on unleashing at the cafeteria. It would be too loud in there for anyone else to hear. They'd have to wait until everyone got in the cafeteria first. It was packed in the morning for breakfast and ppl who got to school early.

Gym was also used in the morning for the swim team. "Hey," Dylan called to Eric. " You said you wanted to get laid before we did this right?""

Eric looked at him, confused. Dylan nodded at the locker room door. No one was in the hallway so they barged in the locker room and pulled out their guns. Two girl was in there but was dressed. They screamed.

"Be quiet or we'll shoot," Keeble threatened. They all quieter down. "Do as I say or die!" The girls had to sit with their hands in front an head down on different sides of the locker areaa. Rebel tossed Keeble his gun and walked forward with swagger.

 

Keeble stood in the middle of both locker areas. He held  both guns pointed at both girls, from.tbr middle of the locker areas,, incase they tried to run. "If one of you runs you'll  both be shot.

Rebel  walked up the dark auburn hair girl and made her back into the lockers. "Do you want to die today? Do you believe in Satan?"

"N-no," she replied. 

"You don't go to the church of Satan then?" Rebel asked. "Your life would be more lucky if you did." He smirked at her, his face close to her ear.

"I believe in God," she said, finding her voice. "Satan doesn't rule the universe God does."

Rebel smirked. " Yeah... Your guy is in charge but that's ok I like to let a lady take charge."

He put his hand on her bare leg. She was wearing  a tennis skirt.  He lifted her leg up and put it around him. She tried to push him off but Rebel warned her Keeble was loaded too. She looked down at him, hatefully. He smirked and she put her leg forward.   He pushed her back, pulled her panties  and gave her oral. 

He licked, sucked, and poked with his mouth as she moaned, unwillingly. He pushed her back and put her leg around him. She was getting hot and he could not resist. He broke free and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but her face was flushed. He grabbed her dress strap and yanked it down until it  exposed her bra. She looked at him in shock as she was exposed in her bra. He leaned over her and slowly put a finger in her. She gasped but moaned again.

After a minute he removed his finger and leaned over her. He unzipped his pants and pulled her down over cock after he yanked her dress off from he middle so she was only in left wearing a  bra. She gave him oral until he was satisfied. He don't make her swallow either. He took his shirt off and ready to remove his boxers.

 He kissed jaw, and collarbone, leaning over her, pushing her back a bit. "I'll be gentle," he said, quietly as she stared in fear. He gently pulled her bra strap down & unhooking it at the same time. After he pulled her bra off, she shiveres. He immediately he  grinded against her, feeling her tits and whole body. Then he entering slowly. She winced but  his hand was loosely gripping on her hand, that was lying on the bench. He kissed her everywhere, especially  her jaw. She came soon , as  he did too. His hand slackened on her hand  before he pulled out. She was very flushed as they both got their clothes on  But she looked a little calmer.

Rebel turned around and walked over to Keeble. " Should we go?" Keeble asked as Rebel came close to him.

Rebel  took his gun and Keeble's. "No I'm good."

Keeble stared at him. "I was right about fucking." He looks at the other girl, who looked hysterical. "You should try it, it breaks the tension."

"Ok we need to unload, anyways" Ruben replied.

There was one less shooting in the teenage wasteland.

The second girl fucked Dylan, less quietly than the first. After getting the guys emptied the guns' bullets, the girls promised not to tell anyone about the guns'.

The guns were given to the govt and Lucas and Ruben sought  professional therapy


End file.
